


Broadening Horizons

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: Boarderline-Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim gets Danny to broaden his horizons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broadening Horizons

If there was one thing Danny would never be able to understand about his lover, was his taste in music.

Danny was more than happy to sit at home, listening to jazz music wash over him. While Tim liked listening to the kind of music that made the floor pulsate and Danny’s head pound.

"I have a question," Danny said loudly over the music, turning the dial and thus lowering the racket of the ‘music’. "How can you concentrate of a book with that," he pointed at the stereo, "in the background?"

"Easy," Tim shrugged. "I don’t know why you don’t like this."

"Because I like music where I can actually understand the lyrics," Danny scowled, sitting next to Tim.

"You can hear the lyrics in these," Tim pointed out. He jumped up and changed the track, adjusting the volume slightly. "This is my favourite song. Just listen to the lyrics, ignore the music, just listen."

Danny huffed and reluctantly agreed, sitting back and bracing himself for three minutes and thirty seconds of torture.

At the end of the song, Tim turned to Danny expectantly. He laughed when he saw his lover sliding further down in his seat.

"See, I told you you’d like it if you gave it a chance," the brunette smirked.


End file.
